


Again

by DeafAndDaring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring





	Again

“Fuck You, Barnes.” You spat, turning and stomping across the gym. One again he had cheated in training, not taking things seriously. He came in to push your buttons. You heard what sounded like a chuckle cross his lips.

“Oh don’t you wish.” He practically whispered. You stopped dead in your tracks, right on the edge of the mat. The whole room grew quiet, Natasha no longer wailing into the bag Clint held. You Spun in place, facing him. His cocky smirk radiated from his face as he leaned on the wall. You widen your stance.

“Want to run that by me again?” You said, voice laced with venom. If your voice could kill, that would’ve been his demise. Bucky sauntered closer to you, loose and mocking when he stopped in the middle of the sparring mat.. 

“I said something along the lines of In. Your. Dreams.” He enunciated the last three words with a pop of his lips. You heard the stillness in the gym, Nat probably pulling Clint out, knowing you were about to explode.

“You think you’re so good..” You trailed off, trying to keep your temper in check. You don’t remember moving, but you were standing a few feet from him, fists clenched. Bucky leaned down, his face level with yours, that stupid smirk on his face. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry, Doll.” He mused. The next moments were like a blur, your hand coming up to slap the smirk off his face, his catching yours mere inches from his cheek, spinning you around and pushing you up against the wall, wrist firmly held above your head.

“ **Wanna try that again, sweetheart?** ” He whispered, eyes firmly locked on yours. You breathing was heavy and you were all too aware of just how close Bucky was standing. His breath was warm against your chilled skin, his body pressing you against the wall. His le was holding you firmly in place between your own, causing a low moan to leave your mouth as you shifted to get out of his grasp. 

Your eyes left his stormy grey ones, tracing his hard jawline down to his lips, parted ever so slightly, before trailing back to his eyes. You thought for a second, before moving your free hand as though to slap him, knowing it would get caught. Bucky easily grabbed your hand and held it with the other, leaving one of his hands free. He was now fully holding you up against the wall. Licking your lips, you watched his curl in a smirk.

“Now what? You’re out of hands?” His voice was low and rough. You took no time to crash your lips to his, a grunt leaving his as he leaned more fully onto you, capturing your lips in his possessively. You looped your legs around his waist, sliding up his thigh quickly wanting more. Bucky kept his grip on your hands, pulling his lips off of yours. You pushed into him, trying to meet his lips once again, but his eyes were dark as he watched you practically beg. 

Your breath was heavy as you licked your lips, savoring the salty taste of him.

“Wanna try this again, maybe somewhere more private?” You mused softly.

“Absolutely.” He growled, letting go of your hands but holding you against him, walking towards the gym door. “I want again to be now.”

  
  



End file.
